


Breathe, Relax, Aim, Slack, Squeeze

by Iron_Angel



Series: Chicken MacNoodle Soup [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Eavesdropping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasizing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: Barely an hour after being hired as a bodyguard by the newcomer from Vault 111, MacCready is stuck waiting out in the hall while his employer "entertains" the flower of the Third Rail. Hancock, however, has no excuse; he's just a nosy bastard.





	Breathe, Relax, Aim, Slack, Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *insert standard "don't own, no profits made" jargon here* Unbeta'd. All mistakes/typos are mine. I'll correct them as I find them.

At the time, two hundred and fifty caps plus equal share of any loot they'd find seemed like a windfall. The idea of following behind the knockout in the bright blue vault suit was a very welcome bonus to the arrangement.

Or so MacCready thought.

The vault woman hadn't even bothered to tell him her name, accepting him calling her "Boss" with an impassive nod before turning to head back out of the private lounge and into the Third Rail's main room. Instead of heading up the stairs to the exit, though, she detoured to the bar to talk to Whitechapel Charlie.

He stayed out of it. She points, he shoots, and there wasn't anything to shoot. Besides, there were much more interesting things to pay attention to in the Rail. Like Magnolia, and the way the singer's red sequined dress glittered as she stepped down from the stage.

MacCready's eyebrows had shot up beneath his cap's band when Mags moved up to the vaultie and struck up a conversation. He nearly choked on his tongue when conversation quickly turned to invitation, and the next thing he knew, he was trailing behind the two women as they walked arm in arm to the Rexford.

He didn't know why he'd followed. He hadn't been commanded or invited. In fact, it seemed that Boss had forgotten all about him. He'd made it all the way to the third floor before he realized that the women were heading to a room, the quiet murmurs between them leaving no room for doubt as to how the evening would progress. Feeling a little flustered and embarrassed, he'd decided to stop right where he was and prop himself in a corner near the stairwell to wait.

Mark that down as one of his worst ideas. He should've gone back downstairs and hit up the hotel's bar for a drink, he thought to himself several minutes later as the sounds began drifting up the hallway.

Boss must be some kind of magic judging by the loud noises Magnolia was making. He wondered what in the world she could be doing to make the singer sound like _that_.

No, don't think about that. Stop being a pervert.

Try as he might, though, he was still a young, red-blooded male, and soon his thoughts were right back in the room down the hall.

Had Boss kissed the singer first, smearing lipstick the same shade of red as her dress across both of their lips and in faint smudges down the column of her throat? Did she leave love-bites on that pale white skin, sliding the dress straps off those shoulders and lowering her mouth to suck at those large, soft breasts? Did she run her hands over the dress and around the back to unzip it, or did she lay Magnolia back on the bed and push the skirt up to bunch around her waist?

MacCready pressed his hand against his hard-on, feeling it twitch through his slacks.

Would the vault woman take the time to undress? Would she be naked as she lay down on her stomach between the singer's legs? Would her skin be that same sun-kissed hue all over? Would she be as smooth as her hands and face and lack of tears in her suit suggested, or would she have scars hidden by her clothes?

There was no one around and, being so early, very unlikely anyone else would be coming up to bed anytime soon. It'd been awhile since he'd last taken care of himself, too; he could rub one out in no time.

He could be the definition of speed when he was motivated. In a blink, he had his belt and fly undone and his cock in his hand, stroking himself steadily. He could've gone faster, sure, but might as well take advantage of the early evening and enjoy it a little more. The ladies certainly were.

Only Magnolia's voice could be heard, meaning Boss had to be doing the work. In his mind's eye, he pictured the singer on her back, her black hair fanned out around her head and her dress now little more than a scrunched band of red across her waist. Boss was nearly pure gold in contrast to Magnolia's alabaster skin, her hair strands of ruddy copper across white thighs as she pulled them over her shoulders.

MacCready stroked a little faster, feeling the tension begin to build, edging closer.

Boss's mouth was still streaked with lipstick as she lowered it to the singer's pussy, making obscenely wet noises as she licked and sucked and nibbled at her clit. Magnolia moaned, one hand lifting to pinch her own nipple as the other cupped the back of the vault woman's head, holding her in place even though Boss clearly wasn't interested in moving from where she was. She added two fingers, pumping them in and out, making the singer writhe.

"Enjoyin' yourself?" a rough, ghoulish voice whispered next to his ear.

With that kind of motivation, MacCready was a bolt of lightning. At least he didn't outright scream, but he did yelp in surprise as he tried to simultaneously stuff his cock back into his pants and pull his shirt down to hide it. Steady sniper's hands indeed, he grimaced as he ultimately failed in both motions.

He glared at Hancock as the ghoul chuckled, taking a hit from his Jet inhaler. "H-Hancock?! What the fu-- I mean, what are you doing here?!" he hissed.

"Came to see Fred," the mayor said, waving the inhaler by way of explanation. "Heard Magnolia in the middle of givin' a private performance, and decided to come up to snoop around a little." He gave the merc a lascivious grin, eyes dropping to his not at all successfully hidden manhood. "Looks like maybe you had the same idea."

"It's n-not like that!" MacCready insisted, trying again to put himself back in order. "The newcomer hired me to watch her back. I'm on guard duty."

"The vaultie, huh? Ain't she quite the looker, though. Makes me wonder if she seduced Mags, or if our sweet flower pulled her instead." Hancock's grin turned downright lecherous, moving more into his space. "Either way, seems like you got left out in the cold. Lookin' a little hard up there, Mac. Want a hand with that?"

MacCready could've sworn steam billowed out from his ears as he felt the absolutely glowing red blush set his face alight. He coughed and tried to clear his throat, turning away to face the adjacent wall.

"Ain't hearin' a no, Killshot," Hancock purred in his ear as he pressed against his back, wrapping an arm around his waist. He trailed the thumb his free hand along the teeth of MacCready's zipper, so tantalizingly close, but didn't actually touch him. "But I ain't doin' a thing until I hear a yes."

MacCready shuddered, swallowing hard.

"C'mon, Mac, ask nicely."

He wasn't a proud man, nor was he even a stubborn man right at that moment. His voice was almost drowned out by a particularly loud keen from down the hall as he whined, "Oh god, please!"

The rumors he'd heard about the wonders of ghoul skin were all true, he decided as Hancock slipped his hand into his fly and wrapped it firmly around the merc's cock. Sliding it up the shaft to the tip, he collected the pre-cum beaded there and spread it back down with an almost too rough twist around the base.

Hancock was going for efficiency rather than taking his time to draw it out, and for that, MacCready was grateful. From the increase in volume, Magnolia was in the home stretch, but he was too lost in the feel of Hancock jerking him, the ghoul's own clothed cock rubbing between his ass cheeks, and both of their panting breaths to hold on to the mental images of what Boss was mostly likely doing to her now.

Magnolia wailed as she no doubt hit her orgasm, and suddenly MacCready was right at the brink. "Hancock! I'm c-c-c-" he grit out, trying to warn him, but it was too late. The world bleached out for a moment as pleasure roared through his veins, his cum shooting out and splattering against the wall.

Impressive distance, a very juvenile part of him chortled as he came back to his senses. Clair, the hotel manager, was going to kill him if she found out, though.

Hancock released his member and grabbed him around the hips with both hands, holding him in place as he continued to dry-hump against his ass.

He looked over his shoulder at him. "Hanc--"

"Quiet," the ghoul grunted, eyes squeezed shut and frowning in concentration. "Yeah... right..." His hands clamped down with almost bruising force as he thrust forward, hard. "Ooh, there," he gasped, features relaxing into bliss.

Well, turnabout is fair play, MacCready inwardly shrugged.

When Hancock finally had the wherewithal to let him go again, he moved away to lean against the non-spunked wall, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up. The mayor settled in next to him, pulling a cigarette from a coat pocket and lighting it. He took a drag before handing it off to MacCready. He didn't say anything, just patiently holding it out and waiting through the few seconds of Mac's incredulity before the merc finally took it.

"We ought to do that again," he chuckled, pulling out and lighting a second cigarette for himself. He blew a smoke ring, eyes drifting to the hallway. "With less clothes, of course. Maybe invite the vaultie, too. She's gotta have some wickedly fun tricks up her sleeve if she can make Mags scream like that. I'm not gonna be able to look at those pretty hands of hers again without thinkin' about what those fingers can do."

MacCready choked on his smoke at that, feeling his face turn red again.

Hancock laughed and thumped him between the shoulder blades. It didn't do a damn bit of good.

Pushing himself off the wall, the mayor turned and headed for the stairs. "Hey, thanks for the ride, brother," he said, tipping his hat to the merc. "Come see me anytime if you want to take me up on that offer. Door's always open." He flashed a toothy grin as Mac was sure his face was most likely hitting shades of purple by this point. "You two stay alive out there."

Just as Hancock disappeared from sight, the door at the end of the hall opened.

MacCready took several quiet, deep breaths in hopes that it would lessen his blush.

That didn't do a damn bit of good, either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Breathe, Relax, Aim, Slack, Squeeze (or "BRASS") is taught to shooters to remember how to calm themselves during a shot. Using this method, shooters are able to mitigate some of the effects from involuntary actions like breathing and muscle movement.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
